In the case of various displays, there are problems in that an image is easily distorted by a fingerprint or appearance quality is poor. In addition, in the case where a known general surface treatment agent is used, since contamination such as the fingerprint is not easily removed but spreads, seriousness thereof becomes large.
In the related art, a method for implementing surface treatment providing contamination resistance has been proposed as follows.
A first method is a method for introducing a hydrophobic fluorine-based or silicon-based surfactant to an abrasion resistance coating solution, in which contamination resistance is provided to the film by disposing the hydrophobic surfactant on the surface of the film after the coating and curing. In this case, since the hydrophobic surfactant is not bonded to a binder of the coating layer, if the contamination resistance characteristic is measured after the surface is rubbed by a patch several hundred times, there is a disadvantage in that a characteristic thereof is rapidly decreased. In addition, in order to ensure a desirable level of contamination resistance characteristic, an excessive amount of surfactant should be added, and in this case, there is a disadvantage in that abrasion resistance is decreased.
In a second method, a coating layer for providing contamination resistance is separately formed on an abrasion resistance coating layer in a 2 times coating manner. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-16940 discloses a method for separately coating a copolymer of acrylate and silica having a perfluoro group on a low refractive layer in which a main component is silica. The above method has an effect in which the contamination resistance characteristic is continued in rubbing of the surface of the film, but to this end, there is a limit in that a bond group that can be reacted with a material of the contamination resistance layer should exist on the abrasion resistance coating layer, and there is a problem in that since the film is manufactured in a 2 times coating manner, a manufacturing cost is increased. In addition, in the case where oil components such as fingerprints are continuously stained, oil permeates the film, such that it is impossible to improve a problem of rapidly decreasing a film characteristic.